


To The Rescue

by tiny_avenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_avenger/pseuds/tiny_avenger
Summary: What if it wasn't Happy that came to Peter's rescue in Far From Home but someone else who was in Peter's life





	To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to my mind after watching the film multiple times. Also, if you have a problem with me shipping May with women then that's on you buddy because i'm gay and i can do whatever i want.
> 
> (Twitter: @auntsmay)

Peter woke up in the jail cell bruised and battered, and slightly cold. An orange jersey covered his torso to keep him warm.

“Hi,” a man next to him said making Peter jump in his seat. His face was covered in paint.

“Hi, where am I?”

“Municipal holding cell,” another man said.

Peter’s eyes widened. He jumped out of his seat and ran to the gate.

“Um, guard! Excuse me!” He yelled trying to get the guard’s attention.

"He’s not going to hear you. He’s on the phone with his wife,” the face painted man said to Peter.

“Yeah, she’s pregnant,” one man said

“No way!”

Peter rolled his eyes, let out a heavy sigh before breaking the lock on the door and leaving but not until he saw the guard wearing his mask. A confused expression plastered his face as he left the building.

Peter examined his surroundings as he pulled the orange jersey over his dark and bloody black suit. His eyes darted around making sure everything he saw was real and not an illusion. There were a lot of people by carts of produce, fruits, vegetables, even homemade bowls and baskets.

“Excuse me, sir?” He asked a man standing by some chickens.

“Yes?”

“Can I borrow your phone?”

“Yeah”

“Thanks, everyone is so nice here,” Peter said to him and a small smile appeared on his face.

He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think of someone to call to help him.

In a situation like this he would call Tony but he wasn’t here anymore and if he was, he would likely yell at him in a form of a pep talk. Peter hated them but god, he really missed them. He could call Pepper but she would most likely be busy with Morgan and the company. He paused for a moment until he got it. Typing in the numbers as fast as he could.

“Pick up, pick, pick up,” he mumbled as the phone rang.

Peter ran a hand through his hair again, gripping the ends as he waited for a voice to answer. And it did.

“Hey, hey. I messed up. I-I need a ride. Where am I? Um, hold on”

“Where am I, sir?” He asked the nice man who’s phone he was currently using.

“It’s Broek op Langedijk” Peter paused for a moment.

“Can you repeat that into here?” He held the phone out to the man

“Hi. It’s Broek op Langedijk. Yeah, no problem”

Peter smiled at him and mumbled a ‘thank you’ before putting the phone back to his ear.

“Did you get that? Okay I’ll meet you there”

Peter handed the phone back to the nice man and asked him for directions before thanking him for what felt like the millionth time that day.

He stumbled in his step as he walked through the field of flowers. He heard a jet fly overhead and looked up, waving his hands back and forth to get their attention.

Once the jet landed, Peter stopped in his step. His breath caught in his throat. Was this real, he thought. He looked around the flower field.

“Peter, are you okay?” A feminine voice called out from the ship. She flew a few feet in front of him.

“Carol is that you?” Peter shakily called out

“What, yeah, of course it’s me”

"Stop!” Peter yelled. He extended a hand in front of him, silently telling her to stay back. He was shaking like a leaf, she could tell from the minute she stood before him.

“Tell me something only you would know”

Carol paused and mumbled ‘something only I would know, okay’

“Okay! Do you remember when you were on patrol one night and for some reason you came back early? The window to your room was locked so you came through the living room window? And you saw May and I kissing on the couch. You fell to the floor and ran away covering your eyes”

Peter let out a much needed sigh.

“Okay, okay! It’s you”

He ran, well more like stumbled, to Carol, and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back.

“It’s so good to see you”

“You have to tell me what’s going on”

Once on the jet, Carol took out the first aid kit and began to stitch Peter up. He was mostly covered in bruised and cuts but he did have a gash on his back. Hunched over in his seat, Peter held his head in his hands. He was rocking back and forth.

“Hey, stay still,” She said to him as she stitched him up.

“It hurts,” he mumbled.

“I thought you had super strength”

Peter clenched his fist, “Yeah but it still hurts”

“I’m sure it does. Relax. Hold still”

Peter jumped out of his seat. The thread and needle still in him. Carol stared at him in concern, her eyebrows raised.

“How can I relax when I messed up so bad?” He yelled. Carol rested her arms on her knees and intertwined her hands together, letting out a heavy sigh.

Peter continued, his eyes began to fill with tears.

“I trusted Beck. I thought he was my friend, right? I gave him the only thing Mr. Stark left for me, and now he’s going to kill my friends and half of Europe! So please don’t tell me to relax right now!”

Peter took a seat on one of the couches. He rubbed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek. Carol stared at him. She’s never seen Peter this weak, so vulnerable, so scared that it terrified his existence. He looked up at her, wiping his face before exhaling slowly.

“I-I’m sorry, Carol. I know I shouldn’t have shouted” He took a short breath. “I just really miss him”

“Yeah, so do I," Carol spoke softly before getting up from her seat and moving to sit next to him. She rubbed his back slowly, relaxing him. Peter sniffled.

“Everyone keeps telling me that I’m going to be the next iron man, and I don’t know if I am, Carol. That’s not me”

Carol’s hand stopped rubbing his back and she gripped his shoulder, turning him so he properly looked at her for the first time that day.

“You’re not going to be the next iron man. You’re spider-man. You have superpowers, you can lift a twenty ton truck and throw it over your head. You stick to walls for christ sake. That’s a lot cooler than blowing repulsers from a glove or in my case, my hands”

Peter smiled. “Yeah, yeah, I guess it is”

“Okay, good talk” Carol patted his shoulder before getting up.

Peter raised and eyebrow at her as Carol pressed a button, opening the back of the jet transforming it into a workshop area. Peter stared at it in shock before turning back to Carol.

“Pepper told me about it. Figured it would come in handy at a time like this”

Peter nodded his head, taking in everything. He needed to make a new suit. He moved to the holographic suit chamber and began swiping at different suit designs. Lifting one up and spinning it, getting a good look at it before creating it.

Carol stared at him, her eyes filled with glee and hope. A small smile plastered her face.

“I’m gonna call May, tell her you’re okay. You do your thing”

Peter smiled at her before turning back to finish his suit. He subtly, not so subtly, eavesdropped on her conversation with his aunt.

“No, May. Yeah, I’m glad he’s okay too. He got hit by a train. A train out of all vehicles!”

Peter chuckled to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. He watched in fascination as his suit change to his desired colors. Red and black.

Carol walked towards him.

“Yes, I’ll tell him. Oh, you want me to put you on speaker? Hold on," Carol mouthed an ‘i’m sorry’ before pressing the speaker button.

“Peter Benjamin Parker”

“Hi May"

“Don’t ‘hi may’ me. I told you that your suit would come in handy, I know you fight bad guys all the time. I just didn’t think it would end with you fighting some guy who seems like he slept with Tony and is just mad that he didn’t call him back after their one night stand. Let’s be honest here,”

“May!” Peter gasped as Carol let out a loud laugh.

“You saw hallucinations, got hit by a train and ended up in the freaking Netherlands, far, far away from your school trip! Please tell me you’re okay, and if you go after him stick with Carol and Fury, okay?”

“Yes, May, I will”

Carol raised an eyebrow, “Wait, Fury’s here?”

“Yeah, he’s the one who gave me the glasses”

“But I just saw him this morning” Carol tilted her head in confusion until she shook her head, chuckling to herself.

“May, sweetie I’m gonna have to call you back, okay?”

“Sure thing, go do whatever it is you have to do. Are we still on for dinner when you get back?”

“Of course”

Carol looked at Peter, she took the phone from him, taking it off speaker before turning her back to him. Peter stared at her.

“Yes, I love you too. I’ll see you later”

Before Peter could tease her, Carol called another number.

“Fury, it’s me. Listen, I know I just saw you this morning so don’t you dare give me some bullshit excuse. Talos is doing your business on earth, is that correct?”

Peter’s eyes widened, his mouth agape. Who was Talos, he thought.

“Okay. Have fun on your little vacation. Yes, I know you deserve it. No, I don’t need one. Bye”

Carol hung up and threw her phone onto the sofa before letting out a sigh.

“I’ll explain it to you later but right now we need to deal with Mysterio, so get your suit on and we’ll jet off.” Peter nodded his head.

“I’m sure Flash is live-streaming the trip so use your phone to find out where they are”

“Will do”

Once they found out where everyone was, in London, of all places. They were off to save them and get Mysterio.

“Okay, what’s the plan, Parker?” Peter was all suited up except for his mask.

“I’m gonna swing in, destroy all the drones and when that’s done, he’s just a man so I can take him down. Oh, one more thing”

Peter pulled out the black dahlia, the necklace he wanted to give MJ.

“If I don’t make it back, can you give that to MJ?”

Carol smiled, “I’ll take it just incase but, you can give it to her yourself, okay”

“Okay, good. Let’s go kick some ass.”


End file.
